


our children

by greywardenblue



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Book 6: Ashes of Honor, F/M, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: In their search for Raj and Chelsea, Toby and Tybalt take a moment to talk about debts.
Relationships: October "Toby" Daye/Tybalt
Kudos: 11





	our children

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "No, and that's final."

“I cannot thank you enough–” Tybalt said for the third time, and Toby turned on him immediately.

“Would you _stop_ thanking me?” she snapped. Tybalt looked at him in surprise, which surprised her in return. It’s true that she didn’t call him out the other two times he did it, but– what happened to him, that ‘thank you’ was suddenly a non-issue between them?

Tybalt recovered, and continued cautiously. “I only meant that I will owe you for this again.”

“No, you won’t,” Toby said, and when she saw Tybalt open her mouth, she hurried on to say what came to her mind without time to think it through. “Raj is _my_ kid too.” There was a moment of pause where they both processed that. “I mean– he’s not my son, obviously, and he’s… he’s not your son either. And we’re not parents together. But he’s still _ours_ , okay? We’re going to bring him home together even if we have to tear Faerie down, him and Chelsea both, and no, you don’t owe me for this, and that’s final. So stop acting like this is some kind of business transaction, alright?”

Tybalt stared at her in silence, and Toby breathed in. The things she said - bringing both kids home safe and keep Faerie standing - felt impossible, but she wasn’t willing to entertain any other outcome at this point. She has done impossible things before, and this time, Tybalt was with her. 

And as for debts… Etienne might have been paying her to bring Chelsea home, but Raj was different. She would not take payment for Raj or Quentin or Karen any more than she’d take payment for Gillian. They were _her_ kids, damnit. She would always bring them home.

She only realised there were tears on her face when Tybalt reached down to wipe them down. Faintly, she remembered the smell of his blood that told her he had died on that floor, but she pushed it away. He said he would not leave, and this time, she would believe him until proven wrong.

“We should get moving,” Tybalt said, and she nodded. They had work to do.


End file.
